barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Live! In New York City
Barney Live! In New York City (Originally titled Barney Live! At Radio City) is a Barney live show that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. It was later released on video on August 3, 1994, which became the first Barney video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster The chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues. The Winkster later confesses that he took the bag in order to make friends. Barney and the gang forgive him for his misdeeds and remind him that he just needs to ask to be friends. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience: a glittered stuffed heart. He asks everyone to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) (debut) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns * Teddy Bears Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster's Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? The Wheels on the Bus Three Little Monkeys Do Your Ears Hang Low? The Airplane Song Me and My Teddy Four Little Ducks My Aunt Came Back London Bridge Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) Please and Thank You Everyone is Special Gallery Releases 192786.jpg|Original Release (1994) Barneyliveuk.png|Original UK Release (1995) Babsfd.jpg|Original Spanish Release (1995) barney.vivo.jpg|Another Spanish Release (Unknown)/Original Spanish DVD Release (Unknown) Asfasf.PNG|Another Spanish Release (1998)/Spanish VHS Re-Release (1998)/Spanish Re-Release (1998) Behind the Scenes Bliveflatcredits.jpg|Cast and crew pose outside the theatre castandcrewlive94.png|The cast and crew nycrehersal1994.png|Barney and Baby Bop rehearse for the show Dress rehearsals at WIEN Center.jpg|BJ and the other cast members at dress rehearsal Barneylive94camerawork.png|Bruce Deck operating the film cameras Trivia * This live show marked: ** The only major live show not to tour. ** The first time that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson on home video. Stinson was Barney's Double, used for only "quick changes". Stinson had previously done live appearances as the purple dinosaur and would continue to do so until he replaced David Joyner in 2001 on the TV series. ** The first appearance of Carlos who would later return as a main character in Season 3. ** The first appearance of Kelly and the only by The Winkster. Rebecca Wilson (Kelly) would later return as a dancer in [[Barney's Colorful World!|''Barney's Colorful World!]]. ** The last time Derek appears in a live show. He would later return with Tina as special guests in the Season 3 episode, "On the Move". ** The final video appearances of the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume and the 1994 BJ costume. They would later be used in Barney books and other live appearances. ** BJ's first live performance. * "I Love You" wasn't sung in order to give the show its own identity, as Lyons' lawyers often stated. A lawsuit involving the song discouraged them from using it in the live show. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Some songs from this live show were featured in the [[Barney's Favorites Vol. 2|''Barney's Favorites Vol. 2]] album. Specifically, the songs, "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", and "My Aunt Came Back". *During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. *After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. *According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. *The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the ''Barney's Super Singing Circus'' DVD. Video Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Classic Collection Category:1994 Category:Barney Videos